


教师节

by LYBJsdx



Category: DYS
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYBJsdx/pseuds/LYBJsdx
Summary: 金秋时节，清明将至，在这个美好的圣诞节，祝大家教师节快乐吧！
Kudos: 29





	教师节

雪来得着急，一开始只觉得有凉凉的东西沾上脸颊，转眼就化了，尚九熙以为是雨，撑开伞想躲，没想到猝不及防，水滴突然都变成纸片儿似的大瓣雪白，被干烈的风尖叫着扔过来，正砸在脑门上。

走是不敢继续走了，天色已晚，前面到家还有一段距离，好巧不巧正在修路。蓝色的铁皮栅栏在入口处斜拦成一排，割裂开马路和人行道。给人走的路没有灯，摸索着才能踩到勉强可供走动的湿软泥土，道旁崭新的灰色石板码得整，从楼梯上牵下来的水平线差点把尚九熙绊个正着。

他抬了抬腿，看着脚上那双老贵的鞋紧了眉头，白色的鞋帮上蹭上了点深色的土，经地面一刮就变成一大片，像煎饼果子上抹开的酱，可惜在一双鞋上还是显得过于不合时宜。尚九熙看了手机屏幕上的时间，觉得自己大概是饿了，不然也不至于想到煎饼果子，这里离家还有一段距离，他肚子空得要凹陷下去，雪越下越大，不如就近找点吃的。

台阶上就是几家店并排列在一起，一家馄饨店夹在一家成人用品店和一间药店中间，尚九熙别无选择，收了伞躲进去，在暖气里脱掉了外套随意搭在长椅上，无声叹了口气。

老板娘很热情，点单后不到10分钟就端来热腾腾一碗馄饨，顺便送了他一瓶豆奶，说今天好像是个什么节日，豆奶就算是送他的节日礼物。尚九熙谢过老板娘，端起馄饨就吃，皮儿薄馅儿大的一只被汤勺舀起来，吹两口稍微把表皮晾凉一股脑塞进嘴里，猪肉白菜馅儿汁水儿也多，咬一口就被肉汤烫了嘴，尚九熙呲牙咧嘴，任灼心的白气从舌面上层飘出来，好一副吞云吐雾的惬意场景，当然，如果没有眼角烫出来的眼泪就更好了。

这个点了店里也没人，老板娘出来跟他聊天，尚九熙问附近有没有租碟片的，老板娘就指着最里面那张桌子旁边一个糊着厚厚一层油，垫着脏兮兮瓦楞纸的楼梯跟他说楼上就是个音像店，老板正在楼上理光盘，你想要什么上去看看。

尚九熙揉揉鼻子有点不好意思，抹了嘴上的油，攥着纸巾扭捏，不是，我是找，那种……光盘。

声音越说越小了，就快变成蚊子飞走了，这事儿抖出来也着实叫人不好意思得很。尚九熙不敢看老板娘脸色，老板娘听了也没有什么大反应，抿嘴笑得意味深长，说我知道啊，所以才喊你上去看看，不然音像店为啥要开我铺子楼上呢？

通往楼上的楼梯像是被油烟熏出来的，硬木头上一阶一阶都铺着厚纸板，纸板活像刚从战壕里掏出来似的，上面踩满了步履匆匆的脚印，黑的灰的干的湿的，有女人的有男人的，尚九熙边爬边想这些人来到这个地方会为了什么呢，吃碗馄饨顺便消遣，还是像他一样只做迷途的羔羊，对自己充分不自信，终于鼓起勇气来寻找面对真实的自己？

他登上楼顶，沿街矮房的阁楼很小，上来就是满满当当的碟架，实木架子上密密麻麻塞满了各种薄薄的盗版碟片，每一个大架子上都挂着牌，用马克笔写着漂亮的标注：爱情，悬疑，喜剧，外国……越过排排货架，尚九熙终于在角落看见一个人，背后看起来大概是锅盖头，坐在马扎上吭哧吭哧抓着个面包啃。

尚九熙刚想斟酌词句，怎样能委婉地问人GV放在哪里，马扎上的人先转身了，与尚九熙四目一相望，双双愣住了。

这个场景应该响起独白，“我没有想到再见到他会是在这个场景”，然后放上一段舒缓的钢琴曲，镜头定格慢慢拉到窗外的夜空，再拉回来变成大学校园，尚九熙和何九华手牵手在夜空下漫步，何九华向他讨一个吻，尚九熙轻轻捏着对方的手指慢慢攥进手里，口嫌体正直地偏头去吻他；或者应该在他俩合租的小屋，进门就是冰箱和床，两个人并排躺在床上，互相望着对方，慢慢把满目柔情变成两块吸铁石，不断靠近，最后演变成一个绵长的吻，零散的衣物，交叠的身影，难以抑制却又沙哑性感的喘息……

总之不该在这里，不该在这个地方见到大学时期的恋人，尚九熙呆呆望着他，一时间竟然语言系统彻底失灵，他情不自禁去打量何九华的脸，看他眼角的细纹，看他白卫衣的袖子挽起露出细瘦的腕骨，胡乱猜测这些年他都经历了什么，分开之后过得好不好。

何九华先回神，自来熟地哟了一声，若无其事似的起身搁下饭盒，问他要找什么？尚九熙如实回答了那种女性向的录像在哪里找，在何九华走过来的时候却也没有挪开视线，他自己都觉得炙热得太过分了，没准让人不舒服了，不然何九华也不至于轻咳一声转身回去说我去给你拿。

走到架子前又堪堪停住脚步，回身有点儿无奈地问，那什么，你是要别人演的，还是你自己的啊……

一语道破天机，尚九熙僵硬许久的肩膀终于没忍住，沉了下来。

他主演的为数不多的作品被赤裸裸摊在桌上，何九华怕他尴尬，特意把东西背过来叠好，两人分坐矮桌两边，一人一杯热水，旁边还放着何九华没啃完的紫米奶酪面包。尚九熙坐在哪儿频繁换着姿势，觉得身上好像有蚂蚁在爬，怎么都不舒服，他宁可何九华直接问他为什么毕业了没有继续干摄影师，而是下海拍这些见不得人的东西，好过何九华也沉默着，呆呆望着窗外。

桌上的碟片显然是二手的，何九华必然是看过了，尚九熙觉得自己好像被扒光了摆在对方面前，他平静表象之下的秘密被人看个干净，何九华看着他与别的演员做那些事情的时候会想什么？后不后悔当初为了尚九熙的前程跟他分手？

他不敢想，也不愿意想，他现在恨不得找个地缝自己钻进去，再把缝堵死，让自己躺在暗无天日的狭窄里沉沦、腐化，最好再也不要见光。

喝水啊，跟我客气什么？何九华估摸是渴了，尚九熙看他一直在舔嘴唇，干燥的冬天，干得比舔得快，他端水喝了一口，直勾勾盯着尚九熙的眼睛，话却无情，我能问您一事儿吗尚老师，您怎么还自己借自己的作品啊？

探不出悲喜，分不明平静还是愤怒，尚九熙梗了一瞬，却突然想起来现在两人倒也不是什么亲密关系，实在没必要这么卑微，遂坐直了身子，让自己看起来心平气和，说想看一下效果，因为也没有机会去看这些。

何九华眼角笑意更深，含着水一股脑咽下大半，小声说看起来技术不怎么样。

语气三分戏谑三分挑衅，尚九熙一头雾水望向他的时候何九华却主动迎上对方的目光，看起来也不准备再重复刚才的答案，那声极轻却不痛不痒在尚九熙脑子里狠狠周旋了一阵，还不等他琢磨完何九华补刀似的又说了句：这么多年了看起来也没有什么长进……

他就是在挑衅，尚九熙终于敢肯定了。

人要直面挑战，也要敢于接受挑战。

他把何九华按在窗边，因为这个阁楼实在找不到一个其他的能便于活动的地方，窗边有个矮木头柜子，何九华跪在上面，身上还披着白色卫衣，从前看像是修女向主虔诚祷告，如果忽略身后不断进出的东西的话他简直要在惨白灯光下化为一尊圣女像。只可惜雕塑没有体温，也不会动，他的手扶着凹入的窗框，指甲随着撞击在墙上划出深深的印子，光裸的大腿绷紧了，就快要散架了。

尚九熙，你知道为什么你看起来技术不好吗？何九华的脑门抵在玻璃上，任透明一片松动的东西跟他一起震得响个不停。你会不会轻一点儿，温柔一点？

怎么说？尚九熙托着他的大腿掰得更开，往更深的地方去，何九华闷哼一声皱了眉，可惜尚九熙看不到，他怎么表现都是白费力气。

你让我翻过来，我告诉你。他近乎哀求，然后如愿以偿能坐下来，主动把腿架上尚九熙的腰，再次咬着牙让那东西进来，这次尚九熙看到他痛苦的表情，终于知道对方的要求，于是放缓了动作。何九华拉着他的手按在自己胸口，然后领着人在自己身上游走，抚摸着脸颊，锁骨，顺着干瘪的小腹摸到大腿。

你看着我，尚九熙。何九华说，你敢演戏怎么就是不会演一个深情的表情出来呢？你有没有心？你会不会爱人？

尚九熙的每部作品其实他都看过，或者说其实那个专柜上也只有尚九熙的作品，何九华怕被人撞破自己的秘密，干脆自己去取。无数次在屏幕前看着那些画面，他却实在提不起情欲，脑子里总能想到他们第一次上床，他一点点教尚九熙怎么做，慢慢让他熟练起来。

算起来他算尚九熙的启蒙老师，而老师看学生总是不满意的。

比如尚九熙对着别人的时候，眼里从来没有欲望，像是只想冷漠地完成一份工作，再无其他。有时候何九华也看着视频发呆，心想尚九熙做的时候在想什么，在想谁，然后又想到他和尚九熙在一起那几年，他好像也是这样，总避开他的眼睛。

我教了你这么多，怎么唯独没教你怎么去爱人呢？何九华被顶出一身薄汗，嘶哑地呜咽一声，又把尚九熙抱得更紧了，他觉得可惜，实在不是因为对方下海，而是遗憾没能让他在情事里传递爱意。

何九华正分身，放在大腿上的手却悄无声息地动起来，一手托着腰，一手放在臀瓣上揉弄，尚九熙俯身叼住何九华的嘴瓣吮吸，身下动作也逐渐变快，木头柜子和何九华靠着的玻璃窗一起响个不停，伴着人崩溃的小声尖叫良久才消停。

有进步吗？尚九熙问。

何九华不作声，盯着弄脏的柜子想着一会儿怎么擦。

你看我一眼不好吗，刚才还有心思勾引我，现在完事儿就无情了？尚九熙哼了一声，从口袋里掏出餐巾纸给人清理。纸巾干燥，蹭得何九华红肿的穴口生疼。

我轻点儿。尚九熙主动说，然后真的放慢了动作。

何九华敞着腿看他收拾，眯眼问他你对别人也这样吗？

你为什么总要跟别人比，尚九熙说，又嫌我冷漠是不？你是觉得我有多少感情能平均分给每一个人？

何九华，你有没有心？

何九华不说话了，他刚才一边喊一边嗓子用力不让自己出太大声已经够辛苦了，实在没有心情再想别的事情了。

收拾完了两个人又回到那张破败的圆桌旁边，争先恐后喝完刚才那杯已经变冰的水。

尚九熙，何九华说，今儿什么日子知道吗？

圣诞节，尚九熙说，怎么，你还想要礼物吗？

语毕意有所指地冲人屁股用力一拍，何九华抿嘴痛苦地叫了一声，从袖子里伸手出来把尚九熙拽紧了，小声说答错了，今天是教师节。

尚九熙说你是不是有病，你指望我圣诞节对你说教师节快乐？

何九华说那怎么了，凭我在床上教你这么多，难道不配你喊给我说一句教师节快乐吗？

两人交换了一个白开水味的吻，本来就凉，亲上更冰，亲着快打哆嗦了还不肯分开。

尚九熙，留下来陪我过节吧。

好。


End file.
